The present disclosure includes a milk heating system, methods, and apparatus for combining milk, which is heated, ambient, or chilled, selectively with or without being infused with air, and selectively dispensed with or without flavorings. The apparatus and method disclosed includes structures for selectively combining milk with air and flavorings to dispense a selected combination of ingredients. The assembly includes a dispensing head assembly having a flavoring dispensing component and a milk dispensing component. The flavoring dispensing component can be coupled to the milk dispensing component for combining ingredients and dispensing into a container. The milk dispensing component includes a single path for the introduction of a flow of milk and a single path for the introduction of steam. The milk path and steam path are oriented to be fed into an intermediate passage which communicates with a swirl cavity defined by the mixing chamber. The introduction of milk and steam is controlled to provide a variety of selected conditions of the resulting combination. The flavor dispensing component introduces flavorings at least partially downstream from the mixing of the milk and steam to produce one or more flavorings with the milk component.
By way of background, a variety of milk mixing and dispensing systems have been devised. Many of these milk systems are used with coffee dispensing systems and especially espresso dispensing systems to produce cappuccino and latte beverages. The milk systems may be used independently or without coffee or other ingredients to produce steamed milk or frothed milk for a variety of uses. However, these systems are commonly used with espresso systems which may produce either coffee, tea, or other beverages including a milk ingredient.
On of the complications with milk systems is the accurate control of the milk product output. In this regard, a variety of systems mix milk and steam to produce a foamed or froth milk product. However, complications arise when other resulting milk products are desired. As an example, some systems which produce desired results for milk frothing or foaming cannot produce heated milk without the froth or foam. Similarly, systems which produce heated milk in a variety of conditions may not be capable of producing unheated milk, including chilled or ambient milk, with froth.
Some of these systems work with the dispensing of flavors. However, the flavor dispensing systems tend to deposit the flavoring in the milk stream 100 which can produce potential cross-contamination of flavorings. Further, the introduction of flavorings at an inappropriate portion of the mixing path can result in undesired results. The flavorings, having a different chemical composition than the milk ingredients can alter the chemical composition of the milk which has been acted on by steam. As a result, the flavorings can alter the flavoring or froth structure of the milk. Further, some systems may deposit the flavoring independent of the milk. This may be undesirable as separation may occur and the flavorings may not fully mix with the milk to produce the desired finished drink.
This background information provides some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.